


Blue Glowing Lights

by Ely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely/pseuds/Ely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Victoire have grown up as best friends their entire lives. What will happen when they begin to go their separate ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2006

“Come on, Vic! Quick or we’ll miss the start!” yelled Teddy as the excited boy pulled his best friend through the slowly darkening back garden of her grandmother’s house.

“I can’t run as fast as you!” she protested, trying to yank her hand from his grip while also trying not to fall over. “I’m going to fall!”

Teddy huffed and slowed down his pace, anxiously looking back at Victoire. “I’m sorry. I just really don’t want you to miss the start,” Victoire smiled at him as she ran along behind him.

Eventually they reached the end of the garden and stood next to each other, panting and trying to catch their breath. Teddy was the first to sit cross legged on the grass and Victoire was quick to follow.

“When will it start?” she asked.

“It should be soon,” replied Teddy eagerly. Victoire looked doubtfully at the bushes in front of them, watching her breath become visible in the cold night air.

“Why can’t we show this to Dom and James too?” she asked, turning to face the blue-haired boy, who promptly stuck out his tongue.

“Dom is only three and James is two,” he said as if that explained everything. “Besides, you’re my favourite.” He grinned at her toothily, revealing the gaps where some of his baby teeth had fallen out.

“Does it hurt when a tooth falls out?” she asked worriedly, moving her finger up to wiggle around one of the loose teeth in her own mouth.

“Only one of mine did and that was just because I accidentally fell out a tree,” he replied seriously and maturely. He may only be one year older than Victoire, but he loved helping her and explaining things to her. “You will be fine, it won’t hurt at all and then you’ll get a galleon for it!”

Victoire gasped. “A galleon!” That was almost too much money for her seven-year-old mind to handle.

“Yep!” grinned Teddy, “And maybe if you’re… wait! Look! It’s starting!” He pointed to the bush they were sat in front of. He grabbed her hand with his free one. “Sit as still as you can,” he said through clenched teeth in an effort to not let his jaw move.

Victoire looked eagerly into the darkness of the night and saw a dim, blue speck of light beginning to emerge from the bush. She gasped and held her breath, hoping not to scare it away. It lazily drifted towards them. Victoire was focusing so intently on it that it took her a few seconds to realise that more of the blue lights had begun to emerge from the bush. It was beautiful.

They slowly made their way out in all directions until they surrounded the two children with their beautiful, blue glowing light. Victoire stole a glance at Teddy who was gazing transfixed at the lights. She noticed how they matched his hair and giggled. His head quickly snapped round to her looking worried. “Shh!” he warned, scared of scaring them away, but the fairies didn’t seem to mind. In fact, at Victoire’s giggle they started moving more quickly in ways that could be compared to dance.

Victoire slowly reached her free hand out in front of her and flattened her palm so it faced the starry night sky. It took a few moments, but then a few of the fairies decided to settle on her hand and dance on the surface. She giggled in delight at the slight tickling sensation they made, and looked over to Teddy. He was staring wide eyed at her hand and then looked into her eyes as they exchanged their excitement with a look. Then Teddy copied his best friend, and soon the fairies were dancing on both their hands.

There were so many of them now, and on a whim Victoire decided to drop Teddy’s hand and stand up. She raised her arms above her head and started dancing with the beautiful blue fairies, laughing with joy. She then reached down and dragged Teddy up to dance with her, and the two children whirled each other around while the fairies danced and brushed against their skin.

After a little while, the fairies slowly made their way back to their bush, leaving Teddy and Victoire standing in the garden, laughing. Victoire lunged at Teddy, hugging him round the neck.

“Thank you so much for showing me the fairies!” she exclaimed.

“That’s ok. Maybe next full moon we can come back and look at them again?” he suggested. Victoire pulled out of the hug and nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, definitely!” she responded. "I would love that."


	2. 2009

“I’m worried,” Teddy blurted suddenly. Victoire turned her head to look at the boy lying next to her on the grass.

“Why?” she asked. He sighed and raised his hands to his face, burying his head in them.

“What if I don’t make any friends?” he asked.

“Of course you’ll make friends!” she exclaimed. She couldn’t believe that Teddy Lupin of all people could ever be worried about making friends. Everyone he’d ever met loved him!

“But I might not,” he replied, sitting up. Victoire sat up with him. They were at the end of the garden of Arthur and Molly Weasley's house, where they still came almost every full moon to dance with the fairies. “Hogwarts is supposed to be huge. There will be so many people there and no one will notice me.”

“Teddy! Your hair can change colour whenever you want it to! I’m pretty sure people will notice you,” she reassured him, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on them, as Teddy sat with his legs splayed out in front of him, leaning back.

“What if they hate me for what I am?”

“No one could ever hate a metamorphmagus,” she said matter-of-factly.

“No, not that. I mean because I’m half-werewolf,” he said.

“But you’re not actually a werewolf,” she pointed out, raising her head from her knees.

“Well, no-”

“Then no one will care!” she said. “And even if you were a werewolf, they’ll still like you. Your dad had friends didn’t he?” Teddy nodded glumly. “He was best friends with Uncle Harry’s dad at school and I bet he had loads more friends too.”

Teddy didn’t respond, he just sighed sadly. Victoire reached out and placed her hand over his on the ground, squeezing it slightly. “What’s wrong now?” she asked softly.

“I’m going to miss you,” he barely whispered. Then he spoke in a slightly stronger voice. “I’m going to miss everyone. I’ll miss James and Albus and Dom and Rose and Hugo and Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione-” he choked slightly on a sob. Victoire quickly leaned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“It’s ok, Teddy,” she whispered, his currently pink hair tickling her cheek. “You’ll make plenty of new friends. And it’s not as if you’ll never see us again. It’ll soon be Christmas and you’ll be back before you know it!” Teddy snaked his arms around Victoire’s waist and allowed the tears to fall down his cheeks.

“What if I disappoint my mum and dad?” he whispered sadly.

“I don’t think you could ever disappoint them, even if you tried,” she replied softly. “They would both be so proud of you, no matter what happens, as long as you try your hardest and be yourself.”

“Thank you, Vic,” he sniffed, pulling out of the hug, his hands still on her waist. “I don’t know what I’d do without you to talk to.”

Victoire couldn’t say what made her do it, but she found herself pressing her lips to Teddy’s wet cheek, and watched as his eyes closed at the comforting gesture. When she pulled back she giggled slightly.

“What?” he asked, opening his eyes and pulling his hands away from her waist.

“I bet you’ll have a girlfriend by the end of the first week.”

“No!” he exclaimed, laughing. Then his eyes widened, “What if I get made fun of?”

“For what?”

“For never having a girlfriend,”

“Oh, Teddy, I don’t think many people will have had girlfriends yet. And if they say they have, they’re probably lying,” she stated.

“I’ve never even kissed anyone,” he said.

“Do you want to?”

“Want to what?”

“Kiss someone?”

“Well, yes. I think so. I don’t know what it’s like.”

“Do you want to kiss me?” she asked.

“Really? Are you sure?” he looked at her with his big green eyes.

“Of course,” she said. There was a slight pause. “Well, go on then!” she said impatiently.

“I don’t know how to,” he said nervously, fidgeting with his hands.

“Just put your lips on mine,” she instructed, as if she knew what she were doing. In reality, she had no idea. He looked up and slowly leaned forwards.

“This is weird,” he said when his face was close to hers.

“Just do it.”

Teddy quickly pressed his lips against Victoire’s for a second, before pulling away. His lips had been soft against hers.

“That was nice,” he breathed.

“Yeah,” she replied slightly breathlessly.

* * *

Victoire had told herself she would be strong for Teddy when he left, but right now she couldn’t bring herself to let go of her best friend as they stood on Platform 9¾.

“I’m going to miss you,” she said through tears.

“It’s ok,” he reassured, rubbing her back with his hand. “Next year you’ll be coming with me!” Her heart leapt at the thought.

“I can’t wait,” she said, pulling back to look at his face properly. He had decided to go for his signature blue hair today.

“Let’s hope you’re in Ravenclaw,” she said, gesturing to his hair.

“If not, I can just change it,” he grinned, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Victoire stepped back and stood next to her mother, allowing Harry and Ginny to hug Teddy goodbye.

She held onto her mother’s hand as Teddy boarded the Hogwarts Express, not caring that she looked like a child doing so. She willed herself not to cry any more.

Teddy wasn’t difficult to spot as the train chugged out of the station. He leant out the window and his bright blue hair stood out among the other student’s. Victoire waved at him. She was sad to see him go, but also excited to hear about Hogwarts when he got back. She knew it would be fantastic.


	3. 2010

_Dear Vic,_

_I hope you’re having a fantastic birthday! I know that you’re probably going to be mad at me because I haven’t got you a present yet, but in the summer I’ll take you to Diagon Alley and you can choose anything you want, because you know how terrible I am at choosing presents._

_I know I said this in my last letter, but thank you so much for my birthday present. It makes me feel even worse for not getting you anything! I love it so much, I’ve read it at least four times already. Hopefully it will help me make the Hufflepuff Quidditch team next year! Also, I love the scarf you made me. You say your knitting skills are awful, but it hasn’t fallen apart just yet. So far so good!_

_I hope you’re not too bored anymore like you said in your last letter, and that you’re still going to see the fairies every month! I’m counting on you to make sure they don’t forget us._

_Hogwarts is still going well, although Professor McGonagall is giving so much Transfiguration homework I think I might drown in it. Mel is helping me out with it though. She’s great, you two would really get along._

_I think out of all the people here, Dylan is my best friend. I might see if I can invite him over in the summer to meet everyone._

_I really can’t wait to see you again._

_Love, Teddy_

_xxx_

* * *

Victoire barely had time to brace herself before she was jumped on and hugged by her blue-haired best friend on Platform 9¾.  They spent the entire summer together, visiting the fairies each full moon and chatting excitedly about Hogwarts, and how eager Teddy was to introduce her to his new friends.

“Which is your favourite subject?” asked Vicoire as they lounged on her bed at Shell Cottage. All of Victoire’s family were outside, and they wanted to be alone for a while without being surrounded by screaming children.

“Hmm, I think Charms is good fun. And Defense is pretty good. I like Herbology too, but that’s probably just because Neville teaches it. Honestly, all the subjects are great!” he said, folding his hands behind his head as he lay down. Victoire sat cross legged facing him. “Actually, History of Magic is boring,” he said after a moments thought, grimacing slightly. “I reckon it would be really interesting if we didn’t have Professor Binns teaching it.”

“I wonder which house I’ll be in,” she said quietly, looking down at her fidgeting hands. Teddy opened his eyes to look at her.

“It doesn’t really matter in the end. All the houses are great,” he said, then he narrowed his eyes at her slightly as if thinking. “You could be in Hufflepuff with me, I suppose. But I can see you as a Ravenclaw I think.”

“Maybe. I think Uncle Ron might kill me if I get put in Slytherin,” she muttered. Teddy snorted.

“Who cares what he thinks? All that matters is that you have a good time at Hogwarts,” he said, sitting up and shuffling back slightly to face her. “Which you will. It’s great there!”

Victoire looked uncertainly down at her fidgeting hands. Teddy sighed and reached out to take them in his, cupping them gently. “You’ll have a great time. And I’ll see you every day!” Victoire lightened up at this.

“I can’t wait to meet your friends,” she said, smiling slightly.

“They’re great! They’ll love you! And I bet you’ll make loads of new friends on your own. It’s so easy to make friends there.”

“Maybe for you,” she muttered, looking down at their hands.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re interesting. You’re half-werewolf _and_ a metamorphmagus. Your parents were war-heroes. I’m just boring.”

“Victoire Weasley, you look at me right now,” he commanded. She looked up into his green eyes. “Your parents are war-heroes too.  The only difference between them is that they didn’t die, which is a _good_ thing!” he exclaimed. “Your dad is as much werewolf as I am because he got scratched by one. We both get moody at the full moon and prefer undercooked meat, which means you could be like... a quarter werewolf. And besides, I’m pretty sure being an eighth Veela will get your more friends than being half werewolf. The thing you should be worrying about is having too _many_ people wanting to be your friend, Vic. You're amazing!”

“Thank you, Teddy,” she replied, smiling at him. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

* * *

 “Which house do you think you’ll be in?” whispered the girl standing next to Victoire outside the Great Hall.

“I have no idea,” she replied. “My dad was in Gryffindor, so maybe there?”

“Both my parents were in Ravenclaw, so I expect I’ll be there too,” nodded the girl. “I’m Emily Hibbert.”

“I’m Victoire Weasley, it’s nice to meet you,” she smiled. “I like your hair,” she commented on the black afro which bobbed around her head whenever she moved.

“I like yours too, it’s really blonde, I’ve always wanted blonde hair,” Emily sighed sadly.

“I think black hair suits you better,” replied Victoire. "It's really cool." Emily smiled at her.

Just at that moment, the little Professor Flitwick came out of the Great Hall and announced that they were ready for them now.

The nervous eleven year olds entered the Great Hall, gazing at the beautiful ceiling and magnificent tables. It was even better than Teddy had described it! Victoire spotted him at the Hufflepuff table, who shot her an encouraging grin, and she grinned back nervously.

Victoire watched in awe as the strange hat sorted each new student into their houses. Her new friend, Emily, was sorted into Ravenclaw as she had expected. Victoire waited nervously for Professor Flitwick to call her name. She hated being to near the end alphabetically.

Finally, her name was called third from last.

“Weasley, Victoire.”

She drew in a deep breath and stepped up to sit on the stool. Professor Flitwick lowered the Sorting Hat onto her head.

“Ah, another Weasley I see. I was wondering when I’d see more of you,” said a small voice in her ear, almost causing her to jump and fall off the stool. She glanced wide-eyed at Teddy at the Hufflepuff table, who was watching her intently. “You’re different to the rest, though. You would do well in Gryffindor, definitely, but perhaps you might do better in another…” The hat went quiet for a moment, thinking about where to put her. Victoire grabbed the stool nervously. She knew her knuckles must be white.

After what felt like an eternity the Sorting Hat finally made a decision.

“RAVENCLAW!”

Victoire felt all the tension leave her shoulders and her face melted into a smile as the hat was lifted from her head. Cheers erupted from the blue table, and Victoire glanced over at Teddy on the table next to hers to see him cheering just as loudly. She slid into the seat next to Emily and hugged her.

She was home.


	4. 2011

Victoire screamed from the stands for Hufflepuff as loudly as she could, but she still couldn’t hear herself over the roar of the crowd. She watched Teddy zoom around on his broom, blocking the Quaffle from getting through the hoops. He really was a fantastic Keeper!

Hufflepuff were winning by sixty points, and Gryffindor were not taking it well at all. The fourth and fifth year Chasers were getting frustrated at being unable to get the Quaffle past a weedy second year, but Teddy was incredible! They had clearly underestimated him.

After he blocked the ball for the sixth time, having only let in one goal, the crowd started cheering even more loudly than before, and Victoire soon saw why. The Gryffindor Seeker had spotted the Snitch! The Hufflepuff Seeker wasn’t far behind, and Victoire cheered as loudly as she could for Lisa White as she gradually caught up.

Victoire felt Emily grab hold of her arm excitedly, as they watched Lisa close her hand around the Snitch and soar into the air triumphantly. Victoire looked over at Teddy who looked absolutely ecstatic! He started doing a series of flips on his broom, and he looked truly magnificent. He changed his hair colour from blue to yellow and black mid-flip, and the crowd cheered even more enthusiastically. He had won his first Quidditch game, and Victoire couldn’t have been prouder.

* * *

 “How was your first year, Vic?” asked Victoire’s dad when she and Teddy got off the Hogwarts Express.

“It was fantastic!” she exclaimed, “Hufflepuff won the Quidditch Cup, and Ravenclaw won the House Cup! Apparently it’s the first time in over twenty years that Gryffindor and Slytherin didn’t win either one!”

“Well done!” congratulated Victoire’s mother. Her English had improved so much now, and her French accent was barely noticeable. “Come on, let’s get you two back home.”

They arrived at Victoire’s grandparents’ house where everyone was waiting to hear all about her first year at Hogwarts. She was enthusiastic at first, but quickly grew exhausted as conversations started turning to other topics. She became slightly grumpy.

“It’s a full moon tonight,” whispered Teddy. “Should we go and see the fairies?” Victoire nodded and the two children stood to go outside.

They wandered down the garden. It was still light outside and would be a good hour or so before the fairies came out, but Victoire enjoyed the quiet.

They reached the end of the garden and sat.

“So,” began Teddy, drawing in a deep breath, “I noticed that you’re getting pretty close to that boy. Lewis, was it?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Victoire. “Yeah he’s a good friend.”

“Do you like him?”

“Of course I do! Otherwise he wouldn’t be my friend.”

“No, I mean do you _like_ him?”

“You mean do I fancy him?”

“Yeah. That.”

“I don’t know,” shrugged Victoire. “He’s nice and everything but sometimes he’s really annoying.”

“Hmm.”

“What?” snapped Victoire, turning to look at Teddy. She was tired and grumpy.

“I don’t like him.”

“What? How can you not like him? You haven’t met him properly!”

“He doesn’t seem like a very nice guy,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How would you know?” asked Victoire, narrowing her eyes and folding her arms too. She didn’t appreciate Teddy insulting one of her best friends.

“Trust me, Victoire, I know guys. I can tell he fancies you.”

“And why does that mean he’s not a nice person?” asked Victoire, slightly hurt. Teddy blew air out of his nose and shook his head.

“No, it’s not that-”

“You know what, shut up Teddy!” yelled Victoire, tears in her eyes as she stood up. Teddy quickly stood too. “I don’t want to talk to you if you’re just going to be mean about my friends.”

“No! Please, Vic, I didn’t mean it like that-” he reached out to put his arms on her shoulders.

“Leave me alone!” she screamed, pushing his arms away, tears falling freely down her face.

“Let me explain! Please!”

“No,” she turned on her heel and began storming down the garden back to the house. All of a sudden, Teddy grabbed hold of her shoulder and spun her back around, crashing his soft lips against hers.

For a moment, Victoire was too stunned to speak. Had he meant to kiss her? She closed her eyes at the pleasant feeling. But then her anger came flooding back and she shoved him away.

“I don’t need you to look after me,” she said in a low, angry voice. “It’s my life. I can talk to who I want.”

And with that, she turned and left Teddy standing alone in the darkening garden on the verge of tears.

* * *

 They didn’t speak much over the summer. Only when necessary. When the time came to go back to Hogwarts, Victoire immediately found her three best friends, Emily, Lewis and Tam and went to find a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with them.

She wasn’t angry at Teddy anymore. She was just a very stubborn person, and hated going back on her word. Teddy hadn’t attempted to apologise again - he’d just looked at her sadly from across the room whenever he saw her. She hoped that eventually things would go back to normal.

* * *

 At Christmas, he got her a string of blue Muggle fairy lights, along with a simple card which just read ‘I’m sorry’.

Tears pricked at her eyes. Why had she been so nasty to him? He was her best friend.

She went into the garden that night, despite it not being a full moon, and wasn’t surprised to see him sitting there in their spot. As soon as he saw her he stood up and awkwardly fiddled with his sleeve.

“Vic…” he whispered. She walked up to him slowly and threw her arms around his shoulders. He sobbed in relief. “I’m so sorry.”

“So am I,” she choked through her tears. “I’ve missed you so much.” Teddy squeezed her waist and buried his head into her shoulder.

“You don’t understand how difficult it’s been without you these past five months.”

“I really am so sorry, Teddy,” she replied. “I don’t know why I was being so nasty. I’m so sorry. It was stupid.”

They didn’t speak for a while, just stood there hugging each other. Victoire breathed in his scent – she hadn’t even realised she’d missed it – and pressed her face into his shoulder.

“Never leave me again,” he whispered.

“Never,” she agreed.


	5. 2012

Victoire’s third year at Hogwarts began, and with it came the privilege of visiting Hogsmeade. She was going with her three friends – Emily, Lewis and Tam – but had also promised Teddy that she would meet up with him and his friends at some point.

The four third years excitedly explored the streets and shops, before Victoire told them she had promised to meet Teddy.

“Really? But you’re here with us,” complained Lewis.

“I know, idiot, I’ll be back,” replied Victoire, hitting him playfully on his arm. “I’m sure you’ll be able to handle yourselves without me.”

Lewis stormed off sulkily and Emily rolled her eyes and said, “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” before following after him

Victoire made her way to the Three Broomsticks where she had told Teddy she would meet him and his friends. As the door swung open, she spotted them sitting at a table near the back drinking something and laughing.

“Hey,” she said, smiling brightly. Teddy and his friends, Dylan and Mel, looked up at Victoire and grinned.

“Vic! Hey, how are you finding Hogsmeade?” asked Teddy, gesturing for her to sit on the chair next to him.

“It’s really great,” she said, grinning. “Zonko’s is fantastic! Lewis and I bought some Frog Spawn Soap and Sugar Quills.”

“Sounds good,” said Teddy, but Victoire didn’t notice how he flinched slightly at the mention of Lewis. “How are your friends? They didn’t mind you leaving for a bit, did they?”

“They’re fine. Lewis seemed to get a bit angry when I said I was leaving, but he’s like that sometimes. He’ll be fine.” Victoire shrugged. “Hey, what’s that?” she asked, gesturing to the drink Teddy was holding in his hand.

“Oh, this is Butterbeer,” he said, grinning at her. “Do you want to try some?”

“Yeah, sure,” she said as he handed her the glass. She took a sip of the sweet, creamy liquid and closed her eyes and felt it slide deliciously down her throat. After she swallowed it, she muttered, “Wow, that’s good,” before wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

“I know, right!” replied Teddy. “Oh, you’ve got a bit…” he pointed to the corner of her mouth. Victoire wiped where he was pointing. Teddy shook his head. “No, you still haven’t got it. I’ll get it.” He reached out and cupped her jaw with his hand before wiping his thumb along from the middle of her top lip to the corner. Victoire’s breath caught in her throat slightly, and they locked eyes for a moment. Then his hand dropped and he smiled sheepishly at her. “Got it.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled, turning back round to face forwards. “Anyway, I should… uh… probably go and find my friends now. I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, see you around, Vic,” said Teddy smiling.

“It was nice to see you,” grinned Mel, and Dylan nodded in agreement.

As Victoire walked away, she heard Dylan exclaim, “Mate, do you want to be any _more_ obvious?”

Victoire smiled.

* * *

Christmas was a nightmare this year. Uncle George had just invented a new kind of charmed mistletoe which followed people around until they kissed. It wasn’t too bad, because they were all family (although Victoire felt pretty gross when she had to kiss the four year old Lily who had managed to dribble _everywhere_. Teddy had laughed so hard his hair turned orange) but it was still a pain.

A small part of Victoire was hoping that the mistletoe would catch her and Teddy in its charm and make them kiss. She liked Teddy’s kisses. They had only ever kissed twice and it made her stomach flutter just thinking about it. No such luck, though.

“So, Teddy, got any lady friends?” asked Uncle George, flopping himself down on the sofa next to Teddy. Victoire pretended not to be listening, and turned her attention to Lily who had decided to wear Grandma Molly’s cake as a hat.

“Eugh, George, calling them ‘lady friends’ will scare them all off,” moaned Teddy.

“I’m your uncle, it’s my job to be embarrassing.”

“You’re not even my uncle.”

“I’m everyone’s uncle, that’s my role at these events,” he insisted. “And you still haven’t answered my question.” Victoire felt Teddy squirm embarrassedly next to her.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe!” exclaimed George, “Who is it?”

“A girl called Tilly,” he said. Victoire froze. He hadn't told her about this?

“Are you dating?”

“Uh, not really,” he replied. “I mean… we sort of kissed once.” Victoire felt her heart drop into her stomach.

“ _Sort of_ kissed?”

“Ok, we kissed.” Victoire felt a mixture of sadness and anger building up inside her. Kissing was  _their_ thing.

“Do you like her?”

“Mmhm.”

“Well then!” said George, clapping Teddy on the back. “I want to meet her as soon as possible.”

“Ugh, please George, no…”

Victoire couldn’t listen anymore. She stood and, without saying a word to anyone, walked swiftly outside into the garden of the Burrow, feeling the cold night air lash against her face.

She barely noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks.


	6. 2013

Victoire threw herself into work when she got back to school. Her friends didn’t miss the change.

“What’s wrong, Vic?” asked Tam, sliding on the chair next to Victoire in the Ravenclaw common room.

“Nothing,” she mumbled, trying to focus on her Ancient Runes essay.

“There’s obviously something,” said Tam kindly, placing her hand on Victoire’s arm. “You can talk to us if you ever need to, okay?”

“It’s just…” Victoire sighed in frustration and put her quill down. “I don’t even know what it is.” She buried her head in her hands.

“Is it to do with Teddy?”

Victoire’s head snapped up and she looked at Tam.

“How did you know?”

“I don’t know,” Tam shrugged. “The only other time I’ve seen you so down was a year ago when you and Teddy had fallen out. He’s your best friend, has something happened?”

“No… well, sort of. I don’t know.”

“Tell me.”

“Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone,” said Victoire leaning forwards so her face was closer to Tam’s.

“I promise.”

“He got a girlfriend and I… I don’t know. It bothers me. I feel like I’m being… replaced.” As soon as she said it she knew it was the truth.

“Vic, I’m sure he doesn’t think of it like that. You two have been best friends all your life, I’m sure he’s not replacing you at all! You should talk to him about it.”

“I can’t!” wailed Victoire, putting her head in her hands. “He’ll think I’m being stupid and childish. Which I am,” she pointed out.

“You’ll never know unless-”

“Listen, Tam, I don’t want to talk about it, okay? Just drop it,” said Victoire coldly.

Tam didn’t push it.

* * *

Summer that year was terrible for Victoire. It was partly her own fault. She was the one avoiding Teddy, but she couldn’t bear to face him. He’d looked hurt when he’d attempted to take her out to see the fairies and she’d refused, but she didn’t want to think about the kicked puppy look on his face. She mostly locked herself in her room reading or doing homework.

One day, there was a tentative knock on her bedroom door.

“Yes?” she called.

“Can I come in?” came Teddy’s voice from the other side. Victoire paused for a moment. She was fourteen now, she wasn’t a child. She couldn’t keep acting like this.

“Ok,” she replied. The door creaked open and she put down the book she had been reading.

“Hey,” he said uncertainly.

“Hey,” she replied.

“I just… I wanted to talk to you,” he said. He didn’t move from the doorway.

“About what?” she prompted after a few seconds.

“Things. I just want to talk. I feel like we haven’t in ages. I miss you,” he said in a rush. He then sighed and walked over to sit on Victoire’s bed. She spun round on her chair to face him.

“I’ve been busy,” she lied. He looked at her sadly. There he went again with that kicked puppy look. As though _she_ had been the one to betray _him_. After a moment of no talking, Victoire decided to start the conversation. “So… how’s Tilly?” Teddy’s head snapped up.

“She’s… she’s fine, I guess,” he replied. “She wants to meet you.”

“Me?” Victoire’s defensive front faltered for a second. “Why would she want to meet me?”

“You’re my best friend, Vic,” he said, grinning up at her. “And you’re pretty amazing. Why _wouldn’t_ she want to meet you?”

“Oh… right…”

“Also, she kind of feels threatened by you,” he mumbled so quietly Victoire almost didn’t hear him.

“Threatened?” she exclaimed, “Why?”

“Well, I mean, we’ve known each other all our lives and we’re closer than most girls and guys are. You were my first kiss. Also, you’re beautiful.” Victoire felt herself warm at the compliment. “I mean, you’re part-Veela, of course you are. In her eyes, you’re pretty much the most threatening best friend a guy could have,” he laughed.

“I guess so,” said Victoire. It was terrible, but she felt proud of herself for making Tilly so jealous. Teddy was _hers_ , he had been her entire life.

“Anyway, she’ll be coming over in two days. I just wanted to let you know,” he said, smiling at Victoire. “How have you been, then? Are there any guys…?”

“Teddy, I don’t want to talk to you about boys,” she said, folding her arms and closing herself off to him.

“What? Why? We’re best friends!”

“Just leave it.”

“Okay, fine,” he sighed. “I guess I’ll go then?”

Victoire nodded and watched as Teddy stood and left her room. She got up and shut the door behind him before throwing herself down on her bed and sobbing.

* * *

“Victoire, this is Tilly. Tilly, this is Victoire.”

Victoire looked at the girl standing in front of her. She had a round face and big, brown eyes. Her dirty blonde hair fell to her chin and her pasty skin blended into her thin lips. She was kind of pretty, but in a plain sort of way. Teddy could do better.

“Hello, Tilly.”

“Hello, Victoire, it’s nice to meet you.” Her voice was annoying, and her tone told Victoire that it was anything _but_ nice to meet her.

“Likewise,” said Victoire, flipping her hair over her shoulder, knowing that it would fall silkily back over to frame her heart shaped face. There was a silence, and Teddy coughed awkwardly.

“Well, um, Tilly, Victoire has been my best friend since we-”

“Since you were babies. Yes, I know,” snapped Tilly. “I’m hungry, is there any food around here?” She stormed past Victoire into the kitchen. Victoire raised her eyebrows at Teddy.

“She’s charming,” she said sarcastically.

Teddy didn’t look amused.

About half an hour later, Teddy and Tilly were sat in the living room while Victoire did her best to avoid them altogether. She cluttered around the kitchen, cleaning up the plates (which she never did) just for something to do other than sit with them and probably watch them snog. She wished her parents were home, but they'd taken Dom and Louis to some stupid beginners magic class. All of a sudden, she heard a raised female voice, and she snuck to the door to press her ear up against it.

“…expect me to be okay with this? She’s part Veela, for fuck’s sake! She could seduce you!” she heard Tilly yell, sounding almost hysterical. Victoire smirked.

“Tilly, you’ve got it all wrong! We’re just friends, I promise-”

“Just friends my arse,” she yelled. “She was your first kiss! And you’re telling me you’ve never had feelings for her.”

There was a deafening silence and Victoire’s ears perked up to hear Teddy speaking quietly.

“I never said that,” Victoire could have sworn her heart stopped.

“So you _did_ have feelings for her?”

“Listen, Tils-”

“No. I’m going for a walk to think things through. When I’m back I’ll let you know whether I still want to be with you.” Jeez, this girl was dramatic.

Victoire heard the door slam and put the towel down before walking into the living room and sitting next to Teddy. He looked genuinely upset, and Victoire immediately felt bad for feeling triumphant over their argument. She put her hand gently on his shoulder and he looked up at her sadly.

“Are you okay?” she asked, voice full of concern.

“Not really, no,” he sighed. “I think this might be it for me and Tilly.”

“What do you see in her?” asked Victoire slightly rudely, before softening her voice. “I’m sorry, that came across blunt. I’m just wondering why you like her.”

“I… I don’t know,” he said. “I guess I always thought she was nice. I mean, she’s in most of my classes and she’s pretty smart. I knew she was a bit bitchy, but then again so are most girls in my year, so I didn’t think anything of it. Just, now that we’re a few months into our relationship she’s being really controlling. She told me I couldn’t be friends with you if I wanted to stay with her.”

“Really?” Victoire was slightly surprised. “She’s making you choose between me and her?”

“Yeah,” he said sadly, before grinning slightly and nudging her. “Just so you know, I would choose you every time.” Victoire smiled and felt her heart leap a little at the compliment.

“Did you… uh… you know what, nevermind,” she stuttered.

“Did I what?”

“No, no, honestly, it doesn’t matter.”

“Please, Vic, tell me.”

“I just… I was wondering if it’s true?”

“If what’s true?” he asked quizzically, raising his eyebrow at her.

“Did you used to have feelings for me?” she tripped over the words as they fell out her mouth and she held her breath. Teddy's eyes widened slightly.

“Oh,” he said. “That. Uh… I guess I did. Sorry if that makes it awkward or anything.” He scratched the back of his head, which was something he only did when he was nervous.

Victoire responded by leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips.

She felt him freeze slightly before relaxing into the kiss. He raised his hands to caress her jaw and hold her face against his. She tangled her fingers in his bright purple hair, which he changed to blue during the kiss because he knew it was her favourite. Teddy’s hands slid down Victoire’s jaw to her shoulders and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Victoire’s heart fluttered as she felt his arms brush down her arms to rest on her waist. He used one of his hands to pull her leg up onto his lap, and, before she knew what had happened, she was lying on her back with Teddy kneeling between her legs pushing down on her and kissing her as though his life depended on it. She pulled his face hungrily towards hers as she felt his tongue push against hers in their broken rhythm. They weren’t in time, but it didn’t matter. His lips were so soft against hers and his scent filled her until she couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact that _Teddy Lupin was kissing her!_

“What the _fuck_ is going on?” shrieked a sharp voice from the doorway. Teddy immediately jumped up off the sofa.

“Tilly! I… it’s not…”

“Don’t you _dare_ say it’s not what I think! I saw you! It’s exactly what I think!” She was getting hysterical. Victoire jumped up from the sofa and stood guiltily behind Teddy, trying to adjust her shirt which had become crumpled.

“I’m sorry, Tilly,” he pleaded.

“Sorry? You’re _sorry_? Perhaps you should have thought about how _sorry_ you would feel _before_ you started shoving your tongue down your ‘best friend's’ throat. Fuck off, Lupin. I never want to speak to you again.” Tilly stormed out of the room. Teddy and Victoire stood there, dumbstruck.

Slowly, Teddy turned to look at Victoire, which a surprisingly dark look in his eyes.

“This is all your fault,” he accused icily.

He pointedly turned his hair black before running out of the room after Tilly. It took Victoire a moment to remember how to breathe.

* * *

Victoire gritted her teeth as she pushed off the ground on her broom. She was absolutely determined to make the Ravenclaw Quidditch team this year. They’d placed last for the past three years, and she was adamant that she would be the one to help change that.

The Ravenclaw Chasers had always been weak, but luckily two of them had left this year, and so the spots were open for Victoire and hopefully Tam. She was almost certain that Lewis would make Beater, as there was only one other person even trying out for Beater, and she was a small, scared looking second year.

Emily cheered from the stands as Victoire shot down the pitch and managed to get five out of five goals past the Keeper. She did a somersault in celebration, loving the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair.

This year would be fantastic. She didn’t need Teddy fucking Lupin to be happy.


	7. 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've pretty much been writing this story non-stop for two days I need to chill.  
> Hopefully it might even be finished in the next few days. One can only hope!

“Victoire, is it ok if I talk to you?” asked Lewis. Victoire looked up from her Potions essay.

“Is everything alright?” she asked her friend worriedly.

“Yeah, I just really need to talk to you.” Victoire looked at Emily and Tam.

“I’ll be right back,” she said. They nodded and continued with their essays.

“Can we go up to the Astronomy Tower? It’s quiet there, I don’t want anyone to hear us.”

“Lewis, is everything okay?” she asked as they stepped out of the Ravenclaw common room. She gently brushed his forearm with her hand reassuringly. He quickly grabbed her hand in his and laced his fingers through hers. It made her a little uncomfortable, but she wanted to comfort him so she allowed it.

“Yes. I just need to tell you something important.”

“Okay.”

They walked in silence up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, hands still intertwined. She supposed it did feel somewhat calming. She hadn’t had any human contact like this in so long. They finally reached the top and Lewis led her to the edge and sat down so they could look out at the darkening sky. Lewis slowly started stroking his thumb across Victoire’s knuckles.

“Vic… I don’t really know how to tell you this so I’m just going to come straight out with it,” he took a deep breath. “I like you. A lot.”

Victoire could have sworn her heart stopped, and not in the good way like when Teddy was around… No. She wouldn’t think of Teddy right now.

“Why?” she asked.

“I’ve liked you for a long time now. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met, and as you’ve got older you’ve become even more beautiful,” he said. She looked up into his brown eyes wide with hope.

“Lewis…” she breathed, but whatever she was about to say was cut off by Lewis’ lips against hers.

Her instinct was to push him away, and so she put her hands on his shoulders ready to push. But then a thought struck her. If Teddy could get with someone else, why shouldn’t she? Perhaps it would make him jealous. Serves him right for just leaving her.

And so instead of pushing Lewis away, she kissed back.

His lips were slightly dry and he smelt a little sweaty, but if she closed her eyes she could ignore that and imagine the lips were soft and the scent was like Teddy’s. Lewis put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, opening his mouth to push his tongue inside. He wasn’t an amazing kisser, but it was nice all the same.

Before Victoire realised what was happening, Lewis had slid his hand up her shirt and had cupped her breast in his hand. She pulled back from the kiss.

“Lewis, wait. No, don’t do that-” but she was cut off with another, more aggressive kiss. Well, she supposed it wasn’t too bad.

That was when he pushed her onto her back and straddled her. He pulled her bra down and started kneading her breast in a way that was slightly painful.

“Stop,” she tried to yell against his mouth. She dug her nails into his arm and tried to pull it out from under her shirt.

“You’re so hot,” he murmured before leaning in to kiss her neck.

“Stop, for fuck’s sake, Lewis.” She was struggling and kicking now.

All of a sudden, the weight of Lewis on her body had disappeared and she heard a yelp. She quickly stood up, adjusting her bra and shirt back into the right place and wiping the saliva from her mouth and neck. She couldn’t quite believe what she saw. It took her a moment to process it.

Teddy Lupin, his hair a flaming red, had Lewis pinned up against the wall on the other side of the tower and Lewis was whimpering.

“If a girl tells you to stop, you fucking stop,” he growled, punching Lewis in the stomach.

“Teddy, don’t-” yelled Victoire running towards the boys and trying to pull him off Lewis. Teddy seemed to snap out of it slightly and stepped back from Lewis.

“Fucking leave before I change my mind,” he hissed, his voice filled with so much venom that Victoire took a step back. This wasn’t the Teddy she knew.

Lewis ran down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, leaving the two ex-best friends alone for the first time in months.

“What the hell was that all about?” Victoire was the first to speak. Teddy turned to look at her incredulously, his hair still a bright, angry red.

“I was _helping_ you, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“By beating up one of my friends?” Victoire knew she was being unreasonable, but all of her pent-up anger at Teddy came pouring out. “That doesn’t sound like fucking _helping._ ”

“He was assaulting you, Vic! What the fuck? If I hadn’t been here, who knows what he would have done?!”

“I don’t need you to follow me around _rescuing_ me, Teddy, I can fucking stand up for myself.”

“He had you _pinned down_. No one could have pushed him off from that position!” he yelled, flailing his arms about. He was the most angry Victoire had ever seen him.

“How did you even fucking find me?” she demanded. “Are you stalking me?”

“No!” he yelled. “I have a map.”

“A map? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Teddy pulled out an old, worn piece of parchment from his pocket and threw it into her hands. “This.”

“That doesn’t look like a map,” Teddy rolled his eyes and snatched the parchment back before placing his wand on it.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

“What the-”

“Shut up, Vic. Just look at it.”

So she did. There was ink spreading out from where his wand had been pressed, and he unfolded the parchment to show an entire map of Hogwarts. When Victoire looked closely, she could see things moving on it. They were people. “Look,” he said, pointing at the Astronomy Tower part of the map. She saw two dots next to each other with the names ‘Edward Lupin’ and ‘Victoire Weasley’ above them.

“What…?”

“It’s a map my dad helped make,” said Teddy. “Harry gave it to me first year.”

“And you’ve never told me about it before?”

“I didn’t use it properly until this year.” She felt his breath on her neck and realised how close they were standing.

“So you could stalk me?” she asked, stepping away from Teddy and folding her arms.

“Vic, I saw you here with Lewis. You know I’ve never trusted him! I thought I’d check if you were okay and then leave if you were.”

“You have no right to interfere with my life.”

“You know what, Vic, whatever. I’m fucking done with you. I’m sorry for trying to help, okay? Next time I’ll just fucking leave you to get yourself out of whatever situation you end up in.”

“You are a fucking arsehole, Edward Lupin.”

“And you’re a manipulative bitch, Victoire Weasley. Goodbye.”

And with that he stalked down the stairs to go back to the Hufflepuff common room. Victoire sat down and cried.

* * *

Victoire hadn’t gone into details to Tam and Emily about the night on the Astronomy Tower, but they knew enough and were loyal enough friends to cut Lewis off completely. She didn’t tell them about Teddy’s rescue act, and had been a vague as possible about what had happened. Tam or Emily had spread the story enough to make sure everyone completely cut Lewis out, and she couldn’t thank them enough. He was an absolute jerk. As much as she hated Teddy Lupin, she had to admit that he had been right about Lewis.

* * *

That summer, Victoire only saw Teddy once, and that was entirely by accident. They hadn’t spoken since the ‘Astronomy incident’ (neither had her and Lewis, but Teddy didn’t need to know that) and icily ignored each other whenever they passed in the hallways at school. It was frustratingly difficult to be in the same room as the perfect Teddy Lupin who could do nothing wrong in the eyes of Harry, even after he got that stupid eyebrow piercing without permission from anyone. He had started wearing his hair purple instead of blue, which Victoire thought looked stupid. He was going for the whole ‘punk rock’ look but he just looked like he was trying too hard. He made Victoire so angry.

It had been humiliating when Aunt Ginny had sat down with Victoire and asked her about it.

“Vic, what’s happened between you and Teddy?” she asked gently. “Have you fallen out?”

“He’s being a dick,” huffed Vic, slumping down on the sofa and folding her arms.

“What happened?”

Victoire shook her head. “It’s complicated. All you need to know is that now he hates me and I hate him.”

Ginny rested her hand on Victoire’s shoulder. “Vic, I don’t think he hates you as much as you think.”

“How would _you_ know?” asked Victoire accusingly.

“He stays with us occasionally when he’s not with his grandmother, Andromeda. He seems really upset.”

“What has he said?”

“Nothing, I haven’t asked him,” sighed Ginny. “You two used to be such close friends. I really hope you can work things out.”

“Fat chance,” she said, watching angrily as Teddy played with _her_ cousins outside.

Aunt Ginny didn’t ask her about it again, and she didn’t see Teddy again all summer.


	8. 2015 (Part I)

Much to everyone’s disgust, the new Quidditch Captain, Liam Allen, had reinstated Lewis back onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team after he had been kicked off towards the end of fourth year by Tas Keeley. There were many complaints, but Liam insisted that Lewis was the best Beater in Ravenclaw. In the end Liam’s ruling won out and Lewis was officially a part of the team again.

Their first game was against Hufflepuff, which made everyone nervous for a number of reasons. Firstly, they had an amazing Seeker who was almost impossible to beat. Secondly, they had an amazing Keeper who was almost impossible to get the Quaffle past. And thirdly, that Keeper just so happened to be Teddy Lupin, who everyone knew had dramatically fallen out with Victoire to the point where Victoire purposefully aimed the Quaffle at his head rather than actually scoring. Liam had given Victoire a private talk about channelling her anger into winning, to which she had responded by smiling sweetly and telling him she didn’t plan on losing the cup this year.

They had been second to Hufflepuff for a while now, and Victoire was ready to use whatever tactics she could to win.

They stepped out onto the pitch. Naturally, this year Teddy Lupin had been made Quidditch Captain, which just made Victoire even more determined to win. Teddy shook hands with Liam somewhat stiffly. No doubt he was angry at him for putting Lewis back on the team. Whatever.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and everyone kicked off the ground.

This game was intense. Hufflepuff had one new Chaser this year who had somehow unified the rest to make a much more efficient team. Victoire was still determined that she, Tam and Sam were better.

Victoire scored the first goal, getting the ball neatly through the hoop. She glanced over at Teddy who glared at her coldly. She winked at him sarcastically.

Ravenclaw scored twice more and Hufflepuff scored once. Teddy Lupin was being sloppy in his tactics today. She hoped Liam didn’t catch the Snitch too soon. She wanted to milk this.

After Victoire scored for the fourth time, she began to get slightly concerned. Teddy wasn’t usually this bad at Quidditch. She looked over at him to see him leaning slightly further forwards on his broom than usual. She shrugged and continued playing.

But every time she turned to look at him, he was slowly slumping further over his broom, until eventually he was almost lying down. No one else seemed to have noticed. What was wrong with him?

She glanced around the pitch at the rest of the players on both teams. Liam and Molly were intently looking for the Snitch, while Hufflepuff had managed to score another goal.

Victoire looked up just in time to see Lewis whack a Bludger straight at Teddy.

She screamed as it smashed into his head and he flopped limply over his broom before slipping down the handle and falling. She shot over to him in a desperate attempt to catch him, but instead his weight knocked her off her own broom. She tried to grab hold of him as they tumbled to the ground, but there was a horrible pain in her wrist. She heard herself screaming in terror before everything went black.

* * *

Victoire’s eyes fluttered open to be met with a blinding white light. She could hear a low buzz of chatter. She coughed slightly to clear her throat and the chatter immediately stopped.

“Vic?” said Tam’s voice tentatively.

“Are you alright?” whispered Liam.

“That was so scary, Vic, don’t ever do that to us again,” said Emily.

“Give her some space, will you?” said Sam.

Victoire glanced to the side to see all her friends and many of her Quidditch Team sitting at the side of the bed.

“What happened?” she asked.

“You fell off your broom,” said Emily at the same time as Liam said “We won.”

“No, I mean to Teddy? How’s Teddy?”

“Madam Pomfrey thinks someone put some kind of slow-working sleeping potion in his drink this morning before the game,” answered Sam bitterly. “Professor McGonagall thinks it was Lewis.”

“Yeah, she thinks he drugged Teddy so he could smash a Bludger at his head,” said Tam.

“He did,” said Victoire. Their eyes widened.

“You’re sure?” asked Tam.

“Who else could it have been?” asked Victoire. “How’s Teddy now?”

“McGonagall managed to cast a Cushioning Charm before you both landed, so you only have a broken wrist from where Teddy fell on you. Teddy has a concussion and a broken rib,” said Sam.

“Will he be okay?” asked Victoire worriedly.

“Madam Pomfrey says he’ll be fine,” replied Emily.

“Where is he?” demanded Victoire, sitting up in her bed.

“Vic, Madam Pomfrey said you should lie down-” started Liam.

“I don’t care, Liam, if it weren’t for you putting Lewis back on the team, none of this would have happened. You can leave now,” shot Victoire. “And so can the rest of you. I just… I want to be alone.”

Victoire’s friends nodded and left. Victoire stood up and walked over to where Teddy way lying. There was no one around him. Where were his friends?

He looked so young and innocent, sleeping peacefully in the white bed. His hair was a colour she had never seen it before – light brown – and she couldn’t help but notice how he looked so much like all the photos she’d seen of his father. She leaned over and ran her fingers through the hair. It was soft to the touch. She leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his forehead before she felt the warm tears running down her face.

“I’m so sorry, Teddy,” she choked out. “I never want to lose you again.” She flung her arm across his chest and buried her head into his shoulder, letting the tears fall freely. She lay like that for a few minutes before the sobs had subsided. “I love you so much. More than anyone else in the world, I’m so sorry.”

Victoire almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a tentative hand rest on hers. She jumped up to look Teddy Lupin in his beautiful green eyes.

“I love you too, Vic, more than I can begin to explain,” he croaked, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. “Never leave me again.”

“Never,” agreed Victoire. “I’m so sorry, Teddy.”

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m sorry too,” he whispered, stroking her hair. Then he stopped abruptly. “Wait, what colour is my hair right now?”

Victoire pulled back out of the hug and her eyes flicked up to his hair.

“Brown.”

“ _Brown?_ ” he exclaimed, outraged. His hand shot to his hair. Victoire couldn’t help but giggle.

“Does it ruin your punk rock image?” she asked.

“Yes! Oh God, my secrets have been revealed, you now know my natural hair colour,” he grinned at her.

“Ah! Mr Lupin, Miss Weasley, you are awake,” said the voice of Madam Pomfrey from behind them. She placed a tray down on the bedside table next to Teddy. “Mr Lupin, I must advise you to not use your metamorphmagus abilities. Your magic will be exhausted from trying to heal your body, and it would be best for you to not drain it anymore.”

“Not even my hair?!”

“I’m afraid not,” said the mediwitch, a small smile playing on her face. “I must say, you look a lot like your father with your hair like that.”

“Really?” Teddy’s eyebrows shot up. “Did you know him well?”

“Of course, Remus had to come here every month due to his condition. He was a charming young man.”

“Did you know my mum too?” he asked eagerly.

“I remember her well. She didn’t spend much time in her herself, but the victims of her jinxes most definitely did,” she said, smiling fondly at the memory. She opened a bottle and poured some of the liquid into a glass. Teddy grinned at the idea that his mum had been a troublemaker. Victoire couldn’t help but smile too. “You’re a wonderful mixture of them both.” She handed the glass to Teddy. “This will help you sleep. You should be able to leave tomorrow as long as you sleep off the effects of the potion and Bludger.”

With that, Madam Pomfrey left. Teddy looked up at Victoire.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Yes, I’m counting on it.”

She leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. He downed the contents of the glass before grimacing.

“I’m sorry for everything,” he mumbled. Within the next second he slumped on the bed and was fast asleep.

“I’m sorry too,” whispered Victoire. “I’ll never leave you again.”


	9. 2015 (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some smut, hopefully I did it justice!

Victoire was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. It was a Saturday, and the atmosphere was much more subdued than any of the other days of the year. Conversations were whispered, and the usual, carefree laughter was absent.

Victoire prodded at her scrambled eggs and looked over to the Hufflepuff table next to the Ravenclaw. Teddy still wasn’t here yet. She wondered what was taking him so long, and couldn’t stop herself from glancing at the door every so often.

Eventually she sighed and stood up. “I’ll see you guys later,” she said to Tam and Emily. They nodded at her, and Victoire couldn’t help but notice how Emily’s eyes were rimmed with red from crying. She felt bad for wanting to celebrate. It was her birthday after all, but the 2nd May was also the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts where Emily’s father had died. She didn’t blame her for being upset, but she couldn’t help feeling slightly rejected.

She made her way outside and sat next to the lake under a tree. It was a beautiful, sunny day and she closed her eyes and tipped her head back to feel the warmth spilling on her face.

She felt peaceful and calm. Then, all of a sudden a pair of hands covered her eyes and she yelped in surprise.

“Guess who!” said a familiar voice.

“You almost gave me a heart attack!” she replied, slapping Teddy’s hands away from her face. She barely had enough time to prepare herself before he lunged on her and grabbed her face, kissing her so passionately she forgot how to breathe. She had to push him away when she realised she needed to breathe again, and was met with the beautiful vision of Teddy’s grinning face, with a shock of blue hair on his head.

“Happy birthday, Vic,” he said, and then laughed at her breathlessness. “I should surprise you like that more often, it’s funny.”

“Well,” she said, finally catching her breath, and placing her hands on his, which were still holding her face. “I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

The grin slowly melted from his face and his eyes softened and he slowly leaned in to brush a chaste kiss across her lips.

“You look stunning today,” he breathed, making her breath hitch in her throat.

“You look like a troll,” she replied. He raised his eyebrows and let go of her face.

“Fine then, no birthday present for _you_ ,” he stated, plopping himself on the grass in front of her and folding his arms.

“What? That’s not fair!” she protested.

“You called me a troll,” he stuck out his bottom lip, but she could see he was suppressing a grin.

“I’m allowed to call you a troll, it’s my birthday,” she pointed out. He rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, fine, you can still have your present.”

He reached behind her to where he must have put the present before surprising her, and handed it over. It was square and reasonably light. Perhaps a book? She shook it but it didn’t make a noise.

“Just open it, idiot.”

“I like trying to guess,” she shot back, and started to rip off the paper.

“I hope you like it,” he murmured as she pulled out a beautiful book. The cover was a deep black and had beautiful golden patterns around the edges which swirled and moved before her eyes. She traced the patterns with her fingers in awe. She flipped the book over and saw an inscription saying ‘Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley’ and she felt her stomach flip at the sight of their names together. She carefully opened the book to the first page. At the top of the page was written ‘2nd May 1999’ and underneath was a photograph of a one year old Teddy holding a small bundle (with the help of a younger looking version of Victoire’s father, Bill) and poking the nose of the baby inside. Then the Teddy in the photograph looked up at the camera and grinned before resuming poking the baby.

On the next page was written ‘21st April 2000’ and there was a photograph of Teddy lying fast asleep on the floor after what had presumably been his second birthday party, holding the sleeping almost one-year-old Victoire close to him. Victoire turned the page to ‘25th December 2001’ to a much faster-moving photo. Three-year-old Teddy had his hair a red colour which matched all her Weasley aunt and uncle's hair, and was running around with a small toy broomstick held high in the air. Two-year-old Victoire was trying to keep up, but her chubby little legs and uncontrollable laughter caused her to fall over. Teddy went and helped her up, and then they resumed running around.

Victoire flipped through the pages. There was one photo from each year of Victoire and Teddy together, playing some sort of game. Victoire’s breath almost caught in her throat as she turned to ‘7th October 2006’ to see a photograph of the two children dancing in the dark garden surrounded by blue glowing lights. It was the first time they’d gone to see the fairies.

“I didn’t know there was a photo of this,” she breathed, watching as the photo version of the two of them spun around holding hands.

“Nor did I until I asked your mum for some photos,” said Teddy, resting his chin on Victoire’s shoulder as they both gazed down at the photo. “She said Grandma Molly had seen us dancing and wanted to capture a photo of it. I’m glad she did.”

“So am I,” replied Victoire, before pulling away from Teddy so she could grab his face and kiss him. She pulled away after a moment and whispered, “Thank you so much. It’s perfect.”

“You haven’t even finished looking at it,” he pointed out.

“I’ll finish later, right now I just want to kiss you,” Teddy grinned.

“That’s fine by me.”

* * *

Victoire listened as the door downstairs shut and Andromeda left the house. Teddy looked over at Victoire, sitting next to him on his bed, and grinned.

“We’re alone,” he pointed out. Victoire tried to supress a smile.

“So we are.”

“What do you want to do?”

Victoire shrugged and looked down at her fidgeting hands. “Dunno,” she mumbled.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but _I_  would like to make out,” declared Teddy. Victoire giggled at his bluntness.

“Sounds good.”

Teddy leaned towards her and pressed his lips gently against Victoire’s. She shuddered. She still wasn’t used to kissing Teddy Lupin – it was almost surreal. He placed one hand on the side of her neck and stroked her jaw with his thumb, while placing his other on the small of her back and pulling her closer. She snaked her arms up around his neck and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She loved the feeling of Teddy’s tongue against hers, and it never failed to make her stomach flip.

She leaned into the kiss so much that Teddy fell backwards on the bed and pulled her with him. They giggled slightly before continuing the kiss, Victoire straddling over Teddy. She placed her hands on his chest and grabbed his shirt in fistfuls, and his hands settled on her waist. All of a sudden, he trailed his hands downwards so he was holding onto her bare thighs just below the hem of her skirt, and she gasped into his mouth at the unexpected skin on skin contact. She felt him smile against her mouth, and then she found herself being flipped over onto her back so Teddy could straddle over her instead. She readied her mouth for another kiss, but was instead met with an unexpected soft touch on the sensitive part of her neck. She gasped and threw her head back as Teddy trailed kisses up and down her neck and jawline. She felt his hands inch their way under her shirt to rest on her waist underneath and she arched her back slightly, a warmth pooling in her lower stomach and between her legs. She pressed her breasts against his chest and grabbed hold of his head, which was still kissing her neck. All of a sudden, her body ached to be touched.

“Please…” she mumbled, barely even realising she was saying it.

“Hmm?” murmured Teddy, his hot breath on her neck.

“Please…” she repeated, pressing her breasts into his chest again, hoping he would understand. Fortunately, he did.

His hands grabbed hold of the bottom of her t-shirt and dragged it up her body, torturously slowly, brushing his fingers against her skin as they went. She moaned impatiently, and he leaned down to press kisses against her stomach, his lips travelling up with her shirt.

Eventually he pulled it over her head, but to her dismay he sat back instead of continuing to kiss her body. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was staring down at her body.

“What?” she asked, feeling slightly self-conscious.

“You’re so beautiful, Vic,” he said breathlessly, before grinning and leaning down to kiss her lips again. This time the kisses were more desperate and had a lot more heat to them. Teddy’s hands trailed their way up from her waist until they eventually cupped her breasts, squeezing them lightly. Victoire gasped at how good it felt to have Teddy’s hands all over her. All of a sudden, she had the urge to feel his skin pressed against hers, so she reached up to unbutton his shirt clumsily.

It took a few moments, but eventually it was undone, and she desperately tugged it off him before pulling him down so his bare chest was pressed against her. She was surprised she was still managing to breathe reasonably well. She could feel something hard pressed against her leg, and suddenly realised what it was. She was so shocked for a moment that she must have stopped moving, because Teddy pulled back.

“Are you okay?” he asked worriedly, “We can stop if you want…?”

“No! No, it just… surprised me,” she replied.

“What did?”

Her eyes flickered meaningfully down to his crotch pressed against her leg.

“Right, sorry,” he said, grinning.

“Shut up,” she grinned back, pulling his head down so she could kiss him again.

His mouth pulled away from hers and trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck again, but this time he didn’t stop there. He continued downwards until he had reached her breasts, just above her bra, and she gasped, arching her back. He took this as his cue to reach behind her and unclasp it with some difficulty. She giggled as he struggled with the hooks. He fumbled a little before eventually figuring it out, and sliding it down her arms. He took a moment to take in her naked chest before leaning his head forwards and flicking his tongue against her nipple. She gasped, tightening her grip around his shoulders. Then he took it in his mouth, and she could barely believe how good it felt. It sent waves of pleasure through her body, and she ached for him to touch her everywhere.

“Teddy…” she breathed.

“Mmm?” the sound send vibrations through her body, causing her hips to buck slightly.

“P-please,” she said through staggered breathing. “Touch me.”

He pulled away from her breast and looked into her eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

She felt Teddy’s hand trail its way down her body before coming to rest on her bare thigh. Her skirt had bunched up to the point that it was barely covering anything at all anymore. Teddy leaned in to kiss Victoire on the lips, as his hand gently inched its way inwards and up her skirt. Her body was almost shaking with anticipation. After what felt like an eternity, his hand finally rested on the heat between her legs, and she couldn’t stop a moan from escaping her mouth. His hands slowly began moving over the fabric, and Victoire didn’t think she’d ever felt so good in her entire life. She pulled her mouth away from his, because otherwise she was certain she would forget to breathe, so instead Teddy moved his lips back to her neck. His hand pulled away from between her legs for a moment so he could pull her skirt down and toss it on the floor. Then his hand moved upwards slightly to hook around her underwear, and pulled them down her thighs with both hands before removing them completely.

When he touched her again without anything between their skin, Victoire sucked in a breath through her teeth at how amazing it felt. He gently slid his fingers through the wetness and she arched her back and let out a small “Oh!” as he slid one inside her.

“Is this okay?” he whispered against her neck.

“Y-yes, oh… oh!” she stammered. She had never felt this good before.

His finger slowly worked itself in and out of her, and after a few moments she felt another slide inside and she couldn’t believe that this felt even better! Teddy gently kissed down her neck and found her breasts again, licking both her nipples in turn before then continuing down her body. He kissed her stomach and came to a stop just above where she wanted him to go.

“Is it okay if I…?” his question trailed off. Victoire couldn’t speak, so she just nodded and tangled her fingers in his hair. He pulled his fingers out of her and used his hands to push her legs apart before he gently kissed her inner thigh. So close…

His lips worked their way up until she felt his tongue flick against her and she arched her back and let go of his hair so she could grab the bedposts above her. Then he ran his tongue right from the bottom to the top and she moaned. He wasted no time, and eventually began licking in a circular motion around her. Her body was on fire with the heat, and her breathing was shallow. Her moans grew louder and louder, until she pulled his head away desperately.

“What is it?” he asked, confused.

“I-I want…” she trailed off.

“Want what?” he whispered. She glanced down and felt her stomach flip as she saw his head hovering between her legs. She sat up and Teddy looked at her quizzically before she pulled him towards her and pressed her lips against his neck and began kissing and sucking as he had been doing earlier. Her hands rested on his chest before they began trailing down his body. “Oh,” he breathed, as her hand grabbed hold of the hardness under his jeans. She quickly fumbled with the button and zipper and pulled them down until he could kick them off onto the floor. She pushed him upwards a little more so she could get out from under him and push him down onto his back. She kissed down his chest and stomach until she reached the top of his boxers. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath as her fingers hooked around them and carefully pulled them down his legs. She then pulled her mouth away from his stomach and grasped hold of him. He gasped at the sudden touch, and had barely adjusted himself to it before she leaned down and took him in her mouth.

Victoire wasn’t entirely sure what to do, but Teddy seemed to be enjoying it so she simply moved her head up and down, taking as much in her mouth as she could, which was difficult because he was so big.

“V-Vic, holy shit,” he stammered, grabbing hold of her head and tangling his fingers in her hair. She moaned slightly, which made him cry out with pleasure. “Vic… I- please- I want…”

She slowly pulled back until he fell out of her mouth with a sloppy sounding ‘pop’. “What do you want?” she whispered.

“You… I want… to be inside y-you,” he said, panting. He then sat up, with a hungry sort of look in his eyes, and pushed her down so that he was on top of her, gazing down at her with that intense look. It made Victoire feel hot all over her body, and her stomach fluttered with anticipation. He was so big, she didn't know how he was going to fit, but she was desperate to feel him inside her.

“Do it,” she breathed. Teddy looked down and grabbed hold of himself so that he could guide himself into her. She gasped when she felt it prod against her entrance, and grabbed hold of the sheets on either side to brace herself.

He pushed into her slightly, and she arched her back and tensed her body at the strange sensation. He pushed further and further until it became slightly painful.

“W-wait,” she mumbled through gritted teeth.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

“A little, but wait, don’t stop. Just… just go slower,”

He nodded and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders. She opened her legs wider and he slowly pushed further into her. She gritted her teeth slightly and closed her eyes, scrunching her face up.

“Vic, if it’s hurting I can stop-”

“No! No, don’t stop,” she begged, eyes flying open. “It… it does hurt, but in a… sort of in a good way. Don’t stop.”

Teddy pushed in slightly more until he was completely inside, and he gasped. “Vic, you feel so good.” He started pulling out slightly so he could thrust back in. “Is… is this okay?”

“Yes,” she breathed, and she reached up to pull his body closer so their chests pressed together and she felt his hot breath against her neck. He slowly started thrusting, and Victoire moaned slightly. It wasn’t hurting anymore, now it just felt good. Teddy Lupin was filling her, and it made her feel strange but... also complete. “P-please, Teddy, keep going.”

He sped up slightly with his thrusts, and Victoire cried out each time he slammed back into her. He grunted louder every time, and moaned slightly as Victoire dug her nails into his back.

They soon found a rhythm and Victoire’s moans were getting louder and louder. Then all of a sudden, Teddy changed angle slightly and she almost screamed in pleasure, but her voice caught in her throat, leaving her unable to speak.

She felt something building up inside her as their pace quickened, and all of a sudden the barrier in her throat broke and she was yelling out, her back arching as waves of pleasure shot through her.

“Oh! Teddy! Oh, don’t stop!” she all but screamed as her nails dug into his back and she climaxed, throwing her head back, her legs wrapping themselves around Teddy of their own accord. She felt her orgasm vibrating through her entire body, as she yelled out. Then all of a sudden, Teddy began moaning more and more loudly.

“I… oh- God, Vic, I-I love you!” he moaned as he pressed desperately into her and stiffened his body as he came, his entire body shuddering and jerking. She barely noticed how his hair had changed from blue to a bright, almost neon orange, then yellow, then green, and flickered between countless colours. He thrust a few more times, slowing down as they both came down from their orgasms, and his body collapsed on top of hers, his hair finally his natural brown.

Victoire wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tangling her fingers in his hair as she held him against her. “I love you so much.”

After a few moments, Teddy slowly pulled himself out of his girlfriend and peeled their bodies apart. It was at that moment that Victoire realised how sweaty they both were. He rolled off her and flopped down next to her, both of them breathing heavily.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Teddy was the first.

“Wow,” he whispered, sounding dazed.

“Yeah,” agreed Victoire, as they both stared at the ceiling. There was a short pause.

“I thought the first time was supposed to be terrible,” he commented.

“Whoever said that is a liar,” she replied, rolling onto her side to face him. He did the same, and Victoire glanced down at his naked body. All of a sudden she started giggling. She had just had sex with Teddy Lupin.

“Hey, what is it?” asked Teddy, looking amused.

“N-nothing,” she stammered between laughs. “Just… you’re naked.” Teddy rolled his eyes and grinned.

“For God’s sake, Vic, you’re so immature,” he said. Victoire finally managed to control her laughter.

“Also, your hair's brown, by the way.”

“What?!” he exlaimed, shocked, as he reached up to feel it with his hand before quickly changing it back to blue.

“Yeah, it flashed all sorts of different colours when you... you know,” she said, giggling slightly. She sighed and looked back down his body again before bursting out laughing.

“Hey,” complained Teddy. “The little guy’s all spent, don’t make fun of him,” he said, covering the ‘little guy’ with his hand.

Eventually Victoire stopped laughing and sighed with happiness. Teddy was looking at her with an intense look in his eyes that made her squirm, and smiling softly.

“I love you, Vic,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Teddy,” she responded, stroking his face with her fingertips.

They heard the door slam downstairs and both their eyes widened at the same time.

“I’m home!” yelled Teddy’s grandmother, Andromeda, from downstairs.

“Shit,” whispered Teddy, as they both scrambled off the bed and put on their clothes as quickly as possible. When they were both dressed again, they sat on Teddy’s bed, hearing the footsteps come up the stairs. “Your hair,” he whispered to Victoire, brushing it back into place with his hands. Victoire did the same for him, because his was sticking up all over the place. Teddy grabbed his wand off the bedside table and cast a quick spell to stop the air smelling of sweat, and threw it down just as Andromeda entered the room.

“Hello you two,” she said smiling. “Have a nice time while I was gone?”

Teddy and Victoire looked at each other, and Teddy looked back at his grandmother, grinning.

“Yeah. Yeah we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there will be many more chapters after this one, this will be the first multiple-chaptered fic I've ever finished! I hope you're enjoying it!


	10. 2015 (Part III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself this chapter wouldn't be smutty..... I lied to myself

Victoire was frustrated that she and Teddy didn’t get another chance to have sex during the summer. Of course, they were occasionally far enough away from anyone else in the house to at least use their hands to make each other orgasm, and in a way it was exciting to do it with the danger of being caught. It often ended with Teddy clasping his hand over Victoire's mouth to quieten her as his fingers worked under her skirt or trousers. If it was Victoire helping him out, he would have to cast a quick cleaning spell afterwards to get rid of any evidence. Every time they did it, they grinned at each other afterwards. It was still sort of surreal for Victoire, she could barely believe that they were actually together. It was fantastic.

They still hadn’t told anyone, and since they’d already been close anyway, nobody really noticed a change. They had spent their entire lives sitting draped over each other and perhaps sometimes holding hands for comfort. It was normal, so no one in the family noticed anything different.

On the last Saturday before they were due to go back to Hogwarts, Grandma Molly invited everyone over for a celebratory dinner for Uncle Ron’s new promotion. Before the dinner, Teddy and Victoire were sat on the sofa, and George plonked himself down next to Teddy, much like he had done the last time.

“So, Teddy, now that Tilly seems to have disappeared, have you got any new lady friends?” Victoire wasn’t looking, but she could practically hear the grin in her uncle’s voice. She felt Teddy cringe next to her.

“Stop calling them that!” he complained.

“Right, I understand, not good for your street cred,” Teddy groaned again. “Fine, have you got a new… what’s that word? Bae?”

“Oh my God, George, stop!” she felt Teddy hit George.

“You do realise that I’m taking all these answers as a yes, don’t you?”

“Oh, shut up.” Victoire couldn’t resist anymore. She turned to Teddy and George with a huge grin on her face, watching as Teddy squirmed.

“Who is it? How long have you known her?” asked George, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I… uh… I’ve known her for quite a while,” he replied vaguely.

“How long have you been together?”

“A few months,” mumbled Teddy, taking a sip of his firewhisky for an excuse to stop talking.

“Had sex yet?” Victoire almost choked on air. Teddy, unfortunately, wasn’t so lucky, and he spat out his firewhisky and choked. Victoire hit Teddy on the back as he coughed, and George just grinned. “So… yes?”

“Oh my God, George, don’t,” groaned Teddy. His face had turned red and Victoire could feel herself blushing too.

“Hey! Hey, Ron! Come here,” yelled George across the room to Uncle Ron.

“No! No! No!” Teddy shouted grabbing hold of George’s arm before realising it was too late and instead opting to hide his face in his hands.

“What is it, George?” asked Ron, sitting on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He glanced at Teddy. “What have you done?”

“Guess who’s no longer a virgin,” said George, grinning broadly.

“You?” suggested Ron, barely missing a beat, before he realised what the implications were. “Wait, no way! Teddy?”

Teddy made a noncommittal groaning sound into his hands.

“Victoire, you’ll know. Who’s his girlfriend?” asked George. Ron's eyes glanced up to her. Victoire’s smile fell from her face and her eyes widened.

“I… uh…” she trailed off.

“You don’t know?” asked Ron doubtfully. George’s eyes widened suddenly in understanding.

“It’s _you_!” he all but yelled triumphantly. She didn’t have a chance to answer before he was yelling. “Oi! Charlie! Get over here!”

“Wait!” yelled Victoire at the same time as Teddy exclaimed, “You can’t just tell everyone!”

“What’s all the yelling about?” asked Charlie, sliding next to George on the sofa.

“You’ll never guess who Teddy’s new girlfriend is,” he all but shouted. Ginny, Harry, Molly and James looked over in interest.

Charlie sighed. “Who?”

“None other than our very own Vic!” he proclaimed loudly. Now it was Victoire’s turn to bury her head in her hands as she heard George say, still speaking far too loudly, “I think that means you owe me ten galleons,”

“For fuck’s sake, George, I never even agreed to the bet.”

“You said ‘I would bet anyone ten galleons that Teddy and Victoire will never be anything more than best friends’, and you were wrong, so pay up.”

Victoire felt Teddy lean over to her and press his head against hers, both of them with their faces still in their hands. “This is humiliating.” Victoire groaned in response.

Ron cleared his throat carefully, and Victoire chanced lifting her head. Ron was the most reserved of her uncles when it came to talking about things like this – besides Percy of course. Teddy did the same. “You two have… uh… slept together?” he asked awkwardly. Teddy and Victoire glanced at each other for a split second and Ron’s eyes widened. “Well, uh…”

“It’s ok, Ron,” said George pointedly. “You have two kids, I’m pretty sure you’ve done it before too.”

Victoire buried her head in her hands again and Teddy put his arm around her shoulder so she could hide her face against him while he could hide his in her hair. It was completely humiliating that three of her uncles now knew about her sex life. Oh God, what if they told her dad? What would he think?

“I think you’ve embarrassed them both enough for today,” commented Charlie, and Victoire could tell he was holding back his laughter.

“It’s ok, we won’t tell Bill or Fleur,” said George before wrapping his arms around the young couple. “I always knew you two would get together! Now just don’t break each other’s hearts!” he said light-heartedly, before whispering, “That would make things like this very awkward.”

Thankfully, Victoire’s three uncles left, which allowed Victoire to raise her head again. She looked at Teddy.

“That was painful,” she said.

“Yeah, we probably should have told them earlier,” sighed Teddy, lacing his fingers through hers, and she put her leg over one of his.

“I just… ugh, I can’t believe…” Victoire looked down in embarrassment.

“Hey, it’s alright, Vic,” whispered Teddy, and she looked back up at him into his eyes. “Doesn’t mean we can’t do it again, right?” He wiggled his eyebrows. Victoire rolled her eyes.

“You’re impossible!”

The actual dinner went by without incident, and despite George, Charlie and Ron all getting more and more drunk and casting the couple various knowing or awkward looks, they didn’t blurt anything out about their relationship.

After dinner, Teddy was having one of his deep, intense conversations with Harry, and so Victoire was left to sit alone on the sofa. After a little while, Ginny came and sat herself next to her. Victoire could tell that she was quite drunk, but she seemed able to function properly, so Victoire welcomed the conversation with her aunt.

“Hey, Ginny, how are you?”

“Me? Oh, I’m fine. I’m fine. I just couldn’t help but overhear some of your conversation with George earlier…”

“Oh God!” moaned Victoire, resisting the urge to hide her head in her hands. This was Ginny, she wouldn’t intentionally embarrass her. Well, she might. Victoire pushed the thought out of her mind.

“So… you and Teddy?” she said brightly, taking a swig of her firewhisky. “I can’t say I didn’t see it coming, if I’m honest.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! And I figured that, considering you probably won’t talk to your mum about this sort of stuff, you might want to… talk about some things.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sex,” she whispered, grinning. Victoire couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm for the subject. “It’s great, it really is, to be honest I think I like it much more than Harry does, which is irritating.” Before Victoire could complain about being given too much information about her _aunt_ and  _uncle_ , Ginny held up a finger. “But, you have to be careful. Did you use protection?”

“I… uh, no, not during it. But Teddy cast some sort of charm on me afterwards to stop… well, you know.” Ginny nodded.

“Yes, yes that’s good,” said Ginny. “Do you know the contraception charm?”

“No, I don’t. But I’m not seventeen yet so I can’t do magic outside school anyway.”

“Yeah, _outside_ school,” replied Ginny wiggling her eyebrows. Victoire felt her face flush.

“I’m not having sex at school!” she squeaked.

“Nothing wrong with it,” Ginny shrugged, a knowing glint in her eyes, and took another swig of firewhisky.

“Wait… you and Harry… at school?!” Victoire trailed off.

“No! Not Harry,” she replied. “But I did do it in school.”

“With who?!”

“Depends which time you’re talking about,”

“There was more than one?!”

“Yeah, although one of those times I didn’t have to use a contraception charm.”

“Really? Why not?” asked Victoire, slightly confused.

“Do you remember our friend Luna?”

“The blonde one who wore those radish earrings once?”

“That’s the one,” Ginny replied, eyes twinkling. “Anyway, I’d better go and make sure James isn’t bullying Albus again.” She quickly jumped up and walked away before Victoire could ask any more questions.

* * *

“Come with me,” Victoire grabbed Teddy from where he was having dinner at the Hufflepuff table and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

“Woah, Vic, calm down, what is it?” he asked, sounding slightly worried. She turned to grin at him.

“I want to show you something.”

She pretty much ran her way up to the seventh floor and skidded to a halt opposite an unassuming wall.

“Vic?”

“Give me a second.”

Victoire started pacing backwards and forwards thinking ‘I need a room with a large bed’ over and over again.

“Vic, what are you doing?”

All of a sudden, a large door slowly appeared in the wall.

“What-?” She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him inside. “What is this place?”

“The Room of Requirement. Aunt Hermione mentioned it when she was talking about Dumbledore’s Army,”

“Wait, it actually _exists_?” he asked in awe.

“Obviously,” replied Victoire raising an eyebrow before lunging at him and kissing him enthusiastically.

They stumbled over to the bed and Teddy pretty much threw her down on it before crawling on top of her. She desperately tugged at his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before sliding it off his shoulders and throwing them both to the floor. He did the same, throwing her blue tie on his yellow and all but ripped at her shirt, buttons flying across the room. He pulled his lips away from hers.

“I want you so badly,” he growled into her ear with hot breath before gently biting the lobe, making Victoire moan and shiver. He grabbed hold of her breasts and played with them for a moment before kissing down her neck. He was like an animal today, biting her and touching her and kissing her as though he could barely control himself. He didn’t bother taking her skirt or underwear off, he just lifted the skirt and pushed the underwear to the side (she had made sure to wear her favourite black thong which matched her bra) and hungrily licked between her legs. She gasped and moaned and bucked her hips into his face. Eventually, he must have realised that the underwear was still restricting his movement, and so he grabbed the thong and pulled it off, throwing it aside. He knelt up and unfastened his trousers as quickly as he could and slid them halfway down his legs along with his underwear, his erection springing out. He was so eager, and Victoire loved it. She felt a wave of adrenaline course through her body and she sat up and pushed him down onto his back before straddling his face and lowering herself to his mouth. He grabbed hold of her arse and guided her up and down slightly. Victoire moaned and threw her head back, reaching behind her to stroke his erection. He shuddered as she grasped it awkwardly, and all of a sudden she was aching for him.

“I want you inside me,” she declared, removing herself from his face. He grinned and began to push her into a lying position. “No, wait,” she breathed, pushing him down. He propped himself up on his arms and she positioned herself over him. She wanted to see what it was like to be in control.

She guided his erection into her and gasped as she managed to take it all at once rather than bit by bit like last time. Teddy moaned and fell backwards so he was lying down. Victoire began bobbing up and down, letting the sensations pulse through her body, leaning forwards slightly towards Teddy. Teddy reached up and pushed the cups of her bra down so that he could grab hold of her breasts as she rode him. Victoire changed the pace every so often, which never failed to surprise Teddy, and he drew in a sharp intake of breath every time she slowed down or sped up.

Eventually, she couldn’t hold back any longer, and found a steady rhythm which made her feel as though her entire body was on fire. She moaned louder and louder as the ball of pleasure built up inside her, waiting for it to burst.

It did, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body and she snapped her head back, arching her back as she yelled out. She could feel her entire body shaking as she rode out her orgasm, still moving her body up and down on Teddy’s. She noticed Teddy’s loud moans joining hers, which only made her orgasm feel even better as she felt him release, his entire body tensing and his hands clenching on her breasts.

“Vic!” he croaked.

“Teddy!” she moaned.

She slowly came down from her climax, slowing her pace as she felt Teddy soften inside her. She pulled away and rolled over to lie next to him on the bed, which she had barely registered was the exact same shade of blue as his hair.

“That… was really fucking hot,” panted Teddy, rolling over to look at her.

“We didn’t even take all our clothes off,” she replied. Teddy was still half-wearing his trousers and underwear, and Victoire still had her skirt and her bra on, which she pulled back up into a less-awkward position.

“So…” he began. Victoire looked at him quizzically. “Which do you prefer?”

“What?”

“Do you prefer me on top or do you prefer it when you are?” he asked, grinning. Victoire thought about it for a moment.

“I don’t think I mind,” she eventually decided. “Both were pretty amazing. Although, my thighs hurt a little now from… that way.”

Teddy chuckled quietly. “I love both too. Although, I think I slightly prefer being on top. I love looking down at your face when you come.”

“Oh, shut up,” she said, rolling her eyes and hitting him on the arm.

“No, I’m serious!” he said genuinely. “You’re so hot when you orgasm. It’s even better to know I’m the one who’s made it happen.” He winked.

“I bet I look stupid,”

“Oh, God no! Honestly, the noises you make and the face you pull… I could get off just from watching that,” he gushed. Victoire raised an eyebrow.

“Thanks,” she said. “You sound like an idiot when you come.”

Teddy’s face screwed up. “Really?”

“Yeah, you grunt and moan like some kind of dog,” she deadpanned. “I’m joking!” she said after a second. “You… you’re really hot when you come, too.” He grinned at her.

“We’ll have to use this room more often,” he said.

“Definitely.” She grinned.


	11. 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, sorry!  
> The next chapter will be the last in this story.

Everyone in the great hall was chatting, and an excited buzz filled the air. Victoire, however, was trying to hold herself together so she didn’t burst into tears.

She knew this wasn’t the end, just a change. But she couldn’t help but feel sad.

She glanced over to the Hufflepuff table and her eyes found the shock of yellow and black hair that was Teddy Lupin. He, too, looked slightly subdued, as did his friends, Dylan and Mel. Victoire could barely stomach her food.

Teddy looked at her for a moment and smiled slightly absently, and she smiled back.

She didn’t know why she was so upset. They had the entire summer ahead of them, but she couldn’t help but feel sad that she would never see Teddy at Hogwarts ever again. Their Hogsmeade dates, their study sessions in the library, the countless hours spent in the Room of Requirement (and even that time in an empty classroom especially for Teddy’s eighteenth birthday) would no longer happen.

After the feast, everyone went outside to sit by the lake because it was such a beautifully sunny day. Victoire and Teddy sat just gazing out at the lake, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

“I’m going to miss you,” she murmured

“Me too,” he replied. “But I’ll still see you as often as I can.”

“I know, it’s just going to be weird without you here.”

“Well, we have all summer, and after that it’s just one more year.”

“I suppose so,” sighed Victoire.

“Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you that I’ve found an apartment!”

Victoire sat up and turned her head to look at Teddy. “That’s fantastic! Where?”

“Just on the outskirts of London, hopefully it’ll all be confirmed in the next two weeks. You could help me move in?”

“Of course! I’d love that!”

“Also… I, uh, I was wondering…” his sentence trailed off and he looked down at his hands.

“Yes?” she encouraged.

“It’s probably stupid,” he shook his head, scratching the back of his neck.

“No! Please tell me, I’m sure it’s not stupid,” she said, grabbing his hands in hers. He looked up at her and smiled nervously.

“I was just wondering if… I mean, after you’ve finished at Hogwarts obviously, and you don’t have to at all-”

“Teddy,” said Victoire softly, smiling at his nervous babble. “Just tell me.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come and live with me?” he mumbled.

Victoire simply responded by cupping his face in her hands, leaning in, and kissing him. She pulled away after a few seconds, their mouths just millimetres apart as she whispered “Of course I do, you idiot!”

Teddy laughed in relief. “Thank God, that would’ve been awkward if you hadn’t wanted to.”

“Why would I not want to?” she exclaimed, holding his hands again.

“I dunno,” he shrugged sheepishly, a grin still on his face.

“You overthink things too much,” she stated, rolling her eyes at him and nuzzling into his neck.

“God, I love you so much,” he whispered. “You always know how to make me feel good about myself.”

“That’s a shame. I don’t want to inflate your already massive ego.”

“Fuck you,” he laughed, poking her.

“Alright then,” she grinned, sitting up and looking at him. “Do we have time to go to the Room of Requirement?”

It took a moment for Teddy to understand what she meant. When it registered, his face lit up with a smile that melted Victoire's heart. “Yes, let’s go!”


	12. 2019

“Come on, Vic! Or we’ll miss it!” yelled Teddy, dragging Victoire along the length of the garden.

“Slow down, Teddy! We won’t miss it!” she yelled back, laughing and trying to keep up with her boyfriend who had much longer legs than her and was, therefore, much faster.

Eventually, they skidded to a halt and sat on the grass, panting from running.

Just as they sat down, it started. Small specks of blue light began emerging from the bush, trickling out slowly and daintily like bubbles. They slowly made their way out in all directions until they surrounded the two lovers with their beautiful, blue glowing light. Victoire glanced over to Teddy who was gazing transfixed at the lights. She noticed, not for the first time, how they matched his hair and smiled.

She drew in a deep breath. She had to tell him, she knew that. She just couldn’t help being terrified of what his reaction might be.

“Teddy,” she whispered softly. She turned his head to look at her, a look of pure joy on his face. Her heart skipped. What if she ruined it?

“Yes, Vic?”

“I… I have something to tell you,” she said. She gulped heavily, trying to swallow a lump that had formed. All of a sudden her throat felt as though it were closing up.

“Actually, so do I,” replied Teddy, shifting his position to face her. “But you can go first.”

“No, no, if you have something to say, you go first,” she insisted. She wanted to put this off for as long as possible.

“Vic, please, tell me,” he gently urged, smiling reassuringly at her.

“I… I just…” she gulped, looking down at her hands nervously. Teddy gently placed a hand under her chin and pushed her head up to look at him.

“It’s okay. You can tell me anything.”

“I’m scared of how you’ll react,” she whispered. One of the blue lights floated between their faces for a second, and they both giggled.

“If it’s important to you there’s no way I’m going to react badly. I promise.”

“I… okay, well, I…” Why couldn’t she say it? “I don’t know if I can say it.”

A flash of worry shot through Teddy’s eyes. “Vic, is something wrong?” He grabbed hold of her hands. “Are you ill?”

“No! Not exactly…” she trailed off.

“Vic, please tell me. I’m worried now.”

“Okay, okay, I… I’m…” she stuttered. She couldn’t say it. Instead, she took Teddy’s left hand and placed it on her stomach.

“What…?” he asked trailing off as he realised what was going on, his eyes widening slightly at the implication.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered, barely audible. Teddy stared at her for a moment, mouth hanging open.

“You’re… you’re pregnant?” he whispered, and Victoire nodded. “I… are you sure?”

“Yes,” she replied. “I know we're still young. I mean I'm only twenty and you're twenty-one but I really think...” Victoire trailed off, not knowing what to say. She thought they would be able to look after a child together, but she didn't know if it was what Teddy wanted.

“How far along?” he asked, his expression unreadable.

“Eight weeks,” she said, and then smiled slightly at a memory. “It’s… it’s from the night of my birthday.”

Teddy stared at her for a moment before his face broke out into a huge smile and he threw himself at her, pulling her into a hug. “Vic! This is fantastic! I can’t believe you were scared to tell me this!” he gushed. “Honestly, I’m so… I’m so overwhelmed.” He pulled out of the hug and crashed his lips against hers. Victoire almost sobbed in relief, grabbing hold of his head and tangling his fingers in her hair. They laughed against each other’s lips and fell to the floor among the blue glowing lights. Eventually they pulled apart and sat back up, smiles still plastered to their faces.

“Have you felt ill at all yet?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Not yet. I’m not sure if I will. Veelas don’t get morning sickness or anything like that, but I’m only an eighth Veela, so I might.”

“Can I…?” asked Teddy, reaching out for Victoire’s belly, requesting to feel it.

“There’s nothing to feel yet,” she laughed.

“Well, stand up, maybe I’ll be able to feel something,” he directed.

“You won’t,” she replied, but stood anyway. She was so overwhelmingly happy that Teddy was so thrilled about the news. Nothing could make this moment any better. He stood with her and placed his hand gently on her belly, desperate to feel something.

“There’s something I wanted to say, too,” he said softly, pulling his hand away.

“Oh, yes, of course. What was it?” she asked, smiling at him. He sheepishly put his hands in his pockets.

“I… uh, I’m sort of nervous to say it too,” he said. The smile had fallen from his face and now he just seemed anxious.

“Oh,” replied Victoire. “Don’t worry Teddy. I promise I’ll stick by you through it,” she vowed. He had been so supportive of her that she never wanted to make him feel bad about anything _ever_.

“I…” he gulped. “I guess I should just come straight out and say it.”

“It’s okay,” she smiled.

Teddy pulled something out of his pocket. It was small and Victoire couldn’t quite see it in the dim blue light emanating from the fairies. It wasn’t until he carefully lowered himself down onto one knee that she realised. She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth as he opened the small box an looked up at her, grinning nervously.

“We’ve had our falling outs, I’m not going to deny that, but I love you so much, Victoire, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’ve always been there for me, and I always want to be there for you. Five minutes ago, I couldn’t have imagined ever loving anyone else as much as I love you, but now that I know we’ve created a life together, I already love it so much I can’t even express it. I want experience everything life has to offer with you. And I know you’re probably going to laugh at me for being so cheesy about this,” he grinned, “but that’s part of the reason why I love you so much. I know we're young, but I can't wait any longer. Victoire Weasley, will you marry me?”

Victoire could barely breathe, her hands were clasped over her mouth and she could feel tears beginning to run freely down her cheeks. “Yes!” she breathed. Teddy took the ring out of the box.

“I’m going to need your hand,” he pointed out, grinning so widely it looked as though it hurt his face. Victoire lowered her left hand and he slid the ring onto her ring finger. She brought her hand closer to her face and looked at the ring as Teddy stood up. It was beautiful. It was bronze band with a beautiful blue stone – the Ravenclaw colours. But instead of being the slightly darker blue of Ravenclaw, it was the bright blue that matched Teddy’s favourite hair colour, as well as the fairies that were surrounding them at this very moment. She sobbed in delight.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

“So are you,” he replied before taking her face in his hands and kissing her so hard she forgot who she was for a moment.

Neither of them could have been any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really enjoyed writing this story, and I'm so happy I've actually managed to finish it! I'm hoping to start writing more often, so if you enjoyed this perhaps consider checking out my other works :)  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
